The present invention relates to an improvement of the structure of windshield wipers, and more particularly to a wiper arm link which slants automatically while the wiper is swinging. The present invention protects the windshield and extends the life of the wiper blade.
The prior art wiper comprises one arm, tow links, two blade holders and a blade. Said links are connected to the front end and rear end of the arm, and blade holders are connected to said links by inserting projections on said links into the holes on said blade holders. Blades are installed in the blade holders so as to form a complete wiper. However, such Joint structure allows the prior art wiper to move only up-and-down (cannot swing right-and-left or stretch back and forth) at the connecting points between the wiper link and the blade holder. Said structure has the following drawbacks:
1. The wiper cannot slant appropriately.
2. The rubber wiper blade, which bears most of the applied force, can be damaged easily.
3. The interaction between the wiper and dust can scratch the windshield.
4. The wiper cannot be adjusted appropriately to different windshields.
5. While the wiper is swinging, the fixed fulcrums cannot be adjusted automatically and appropriately.